One Piece 2nd Generation: Escapees of Impel Down Aftermath
As Kent, Jericho, and Rhea dashed through the trees, faint shouting of angry marines trailed behind them. "They found us." Said Jericho calmly. Kent just laughed and quickly turned around. "I got it. Just keep going." "Understood!" Shouted Jericho and Rhea. Kent stood in the trail, awaiting the marine forces. The first to arrive was Drew. In his hand he held two silver swords. "Hello. How are you?" He asked. His face was blank, and emotionless. Kent's hands began to grow in size, metal plates coated the exterior, and gears replaced his joints. "Gia Gia no Hanmā." "Devil Fruit User? Okay then." Stated Drew. His swords and arms turned a jet black that shined in the light. "Are you ready?" Said Drew before he charged. - Jericho and Rhea continued to dash through the jungle. Jericho's grip on Fantasia began to weaken with each step. "We need a ship." "Oh really? I thought we might just swim to the Grand Line." Rhea said sarcastically before rolling her eyes. "Why do you talk to me like that?" Asked Jericho. Fantasia rose her head and opened her eyes. "Shush. I'm trying to sleep." She groaned, before laying her head back down. "If you need a ship that bad you have two choices. Take the marines ship, or the convicts ship. Eh had to have gotten here somehow." She contemplated. "Good idea. Rhea!" Called Jericho. "I got it." She responded before rising higher in the trees. There was a light shining from the top. When she arose out of the darkness if the leaves, she had a full view of the island. From left to right she observed the island. A old wooden battle ship lay at the West end. She dropped back to the ground. "There's a ship to the left of here." "Alright. Let's go!" "What about Kent?" "He'll find us." - Drew swung his blades quickly. Each had a silver trail of light that followed the slashes. Kent held up his mechanical arms to block the attacks. Each time the cut went deeper until it nearly cut his arm. Kent jumped back and shed the damaged gear hands. He pointed his hands at Drew, they merged into one large Gatling gun. "Gia Gia no Mini Gun!" Almost immediately the barrels spun around at high speeds, shooting out small gear like pellets. Watching carefully, Drew easily dodged each bullet. He crossed his swords, "White Fang." He slashes at Kent, a silver crescent is sent flying. The ground around it is dug up and destroyed. The bullets getting shot are deflected away. Kent sees the attack and ducks to the side, reverting his hands to normal. He dug his foot in the ground and launched himself forward. In mid air his hand turned robotic once more as he landed a punch in Drew's nose, forcing him to the ground, "I like your swords...." Said Kent as he stared at Drew. Drew laid on the ground unconscious. His pupils dilated into a complete white. "Oops." Said Kent. He looked left and right, and grabbed one of the silver swords. "A trophy." In the distance, you could hear the steps of a group of marines. "Uh oh!" He screamed before bolting into the forest. The marines stopped at the sight of their captains unconscious body. - Kent ran straight ahead, he didn't bother to look back. "Alright. So where's my crew?" He asked himself. He stopped in his tracks. ".....Kenbunshoku.." He whispered, closing his eyes. After a few seconds he reopened his eyes. "Left." He looked to his left and right. "So which way is left? Screw it." He turned and ran in that direction. - Jericho, Rhea and Fantasia made it to the shore. A large wooden ship swayed along with the waves. On board the ship was an unconscious convict. Fantasia got off of Jericho's back and made her way onto the ship. She stopped in front of the convict, and kicked him until he woke up, "Come on.....work....do something." She said slowly. The convict awoke and saw the curious blonde girl. And went back to sleep. "DONT YOU IGNORE ME!!!" She shouted. "If you're here for the ship. Take it. All that I ask is that I get a change of clothes." "No deal. JERICHO!!" She called, "Throw him overboard!" "I'm the captain." He retorted. "Vice Captain. So throw him overboard unless you wanna be our navigator." She smirked. Jericho took off his brown hoodie and handed it to the convict, "You wanted new clothes right? So take mine." He happily out it on and ran away from the ship. "And now I feel naked." He turns to Rhea. "You wanna steer?" Kent bursted out of the woods holding a silver sword. "Hi everyone!!" He shouted as he jumped in board. "Jericho where's your jacket?" "A better place." "It died?" "Sometimes I worry about you." Jericho stated. "What?" "Never mind." "Anyway....SET SAIL!!!! TO THE GRAND LINE!!!!" Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Escapees From Impel Down Arc